


To Sir, with Love

by seb_rogerbarnes



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Forbidden Love, M/M, Steve is a professional artist, Steve is not blond or clean shaven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seb_rogerbarnes/pseuds/seb_rogerbarnes
Summary: “Yes, it is absolutely necessary to do this, James” Sam was saying the umpteenth time as he tried convincing James to attend college.After having been under physical therapy for over five years now, Bucky didn’t feel he could ever get back to college, where all these youngsters (much much younger than him) jumped around in excitement. His nightmares hadn’t gone, wold probably never, if he didn’t find something to distract himself with. This distraction in Sam’s view were college assignments and deadlines.Only, in reality it turned out to be something else, rather, someone else. That someone else is also supposed to be out of bounds.Cue: lots of confusion and teacher-student in love hijinks





	1. Moment of Inertia

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be short with a lot of fluff and some tearjerking friendships! Hope you guys enjoy:) Next update will be tomorrow!

“Yes, it is absolutely necessary to do this, James” Sam was saying the umpteenth time as he tried convincing James to attend college.

After having been under physical therapy for over five years now, Bucky didn’t feel he could ever get back to college, where all these youngsters (much much younger than him) jumped around in excitement. His nightmares hadn’t gone, wold probably never, if he didn’t find something to distract himself with. This distraction in Sam’s view ware college assignments and deadlines.

“Okay, buddy! I’d do it just for you”, Bucky had been drunk and out of his mind to concede to Sam like this in a night club. But, here he was, with interview letter in his hand from NYU.

“Asshole”, Bucky cursed at Sam. The black guy simply laughed it off started rolling out tips to be top of class.

…..

‘Sam is going to pay for this’, Bucky thought to himself as he dressed for his first day at college.

He’d shifted to the dormitory (again on Sam’s godforsaken advice). Bucky rolled his eyes as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. For a man out of service for years now, he was still in good shape. Well except for his left arm, which was totally not his own. It was metal prosthetic, a very good one, he agreed. Sam’s friend, Tony Stark, had been giddy to know that someone had agreed for his experiment with some new alloy he’d created. In fact, it was in Tony’s company that Bucky had rediscovered his love for mechanics and science. He’d spent many a days holed up with Tony’s shiny new toys, assembling and destroying in a loop.

“That was easy. But this is the difficult part” Bucky commented to his irritated roommate. They’d been trying to figure out what Bucky should wear that would hide his arm and not make him look very old and less threatening. Bucky liked the kid. His name was Clint and he had a deadpan sense of humour that left Bucky in splits within minutes of meeting him.

“James, please, you can’t suit up for college! It’s not a war memorial!”

“It’s formal and comfortable”

“The first bit not exactly needed. You’re 32, not dead! You let me handle this”

They left ten minutes later, Clint almost jumping in excitement on walking in with a veteran. Bucky was feeling massively out of place and looked down while walking. The attire too was making him nervous. His jeans were too tight and the maroon turtle neck too bright for his taste. He was sure Clint was paying back for making him wait in the morning. He’d planned to cut his hair, but now they were roughly tied back in a small bun.

Bucky could feel several eyes turning on him as he seated himself in the last row in the orientation programme. He tried hard not to scowl. ‘Oh so everyone has noticed the old man in the room with flashy clothes and dangerous eyes. Coming here was a bad choice, Buck’. He took out his square glasses and slid them on as he waited for hell to begin.

“Are these glasses meant to deflect attention from how unfairly attractive your blue eyes are!?” A redhead had placed herself next to him. Bucky looked at her with a confused expression. Surely, she wasn’t talking to him.

“Do you want me to repeat that? I am Natalia”

“James, but I prefer Bucky. How old are you?” Bucky ended up asking before he could stop himself. His hand almost flew up to cover him mouth, before Natalia smirked “Not as old as you, Mister!” Bucky knew he’d found a new friend.

The orientation was interesting enough to begin with, but Bucky had lost interest. Natalia and Clint were deep in war on his iPad, clearly about to swear out loud. Bucky started a quietly observing people around him. He was relaxed and liked doing that. He was sitting in a good position also, able to glance at the prim lawns from the entrance door. “It wouldn’t be that bad”, he quipped softly.

It was at this moment that someone walked in the door, and Bucky knew how wrong his presumption a minute ago was going to be.

The silhouette of the man was itself so beautiful that Bucky felt distracted. Nat and Clint wolf whistled as he came into light. The said person had seated himself in the row ahead of them and was slightly out of breath. His almost 6’2” frame and broad shoulders were clothed in navy blue sweater and cream trousers with a formal jacket on top. A pair of wayfarers were hanging from his pocket. He looked old, medieval and handsome as hell. Bucky looked at himself and gave Clint a glare.

Suddenly, the man turned around and looked at Bucky with the bluest eyes possible. He was saying something, but Bucky was hardly listening lost as he was in the depth of that blue. It was smiling, goading him in deeper and deeper to find what treasures were hidden there. Suddenly, Bucky saw a rather blackened palm waiving before his eyes. “Can I have some water, please?”

“Oh oh Ye-Yes. Umm, Sure, here.”

Bucky handed him his sipper, feeling utterly stupid for behaving like a teenager. But then his heart was beating too quickly, like he was on battle field again. He wanted to duck somewhere, behind a tank maybe and not look at that face ever again.

“Steve Rogers” The salt and pepper hair, a darker stubble and a beatific smile wasn’t helping. Bucky recovered from his slight panic and replied “James Barnes. You can call me Bucky” He didn’t know why he added that.

“Well, Bucky, you look a bit dazzled. Is the orientation very impressive?” Steve grinned (almost too wickedly, thought Bucky)

“Nice to meet you too, Rogers”, Bucky said hoarsely. He was back under control. ‘A fully grown man, a war veteran is not supposed to be a puddle in front of a challenge, no matter how beautiful it be’

“It’s a good decision, you know, to come here. Though a bit late. If you don’t mind, when were you discharged?”

‘Too observant’ Buck didn’t like that. “So what’s your deal? You too look a tad too old to be a student here” ‘Was that too mean?’

“But he’s not. He’s a professor here”. Finally Clint and Natalia arose from oblivion and spoke up in unison.

Bucky almost forgot to breathe for a second ‘Well, Fuck. College was going to be hell, after all!’

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Leak and Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Steve-Bucky interaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so so late with this chapter. University. Sem end. Term Papers and what not! Promise next chapters will be coming in very very soon! Thank you guys for reading.Hope you will share your thoughts:)

****

As much as Bucky hated to admit it, Sam had been right. College had taken away many thoughts he didn’t want to court. And it had also taken away his life. In his initial bout of reckless courage, Bucky had opted for way too many courses from way too many schools to have any time left to relax. And then he was slower than the smartass kids in his class. And, currently, he was _distracted_. Terribly so.

After the orientation day, Bucky hadn’t seen Steve…um Professor Rogers anywhere on campus. He and Natasha, who was too proud to accept that she was head over heels for their teacher, had of course fished out all details from Clint (He somehow knew.)Steve was not just a super qualified hardware designer, but also a professional artist. His work was pretty famous online too and he had a fan following on Tumblr. Natasha had explained Bucky how crazy and awesome Tumblr was. He was divorced. Twice. People said it was because he was a workaholic and too liberal an artist. **Hmmm… _Interesting_** _._

That was it. After that all hopes of a whirlwind romance that Natasha harboured were dashed with a flurry of assignments. He was mostly in his lab or reading for the Lit course he’d opted.

“Enough. We are going out tonight.” Natasha looked determined and Bucky knew better than to argue with her. Sometimes he was surprised how much he’d come to like Natasha and Clint. In two months, they’d managed to make Bucky very much like he was before his army stint. He was talking more and definitely laughing more. The nightmares were still horrible but he could sleep more after all the mental labouring in his lab. He was actually getting back his flirtatious attitude, thanks to no small effort of Nat. Clint was a complete dork, making jokes by a million every day. Bucky relished their company. And so, tonight he was to accompany them for a music festival in the Central Park

“THIS IS INCREDIBLE!!!” Bucky yelled into Natasha’s ear as they jumped with all the Metallica induced adrenaline. They had been dancing with the crowd for almost two hours now, too engrossed to note the sweat and dirt that covered them. Bucky felt almost 20 again.

“We are going for drinks in the next five minute” Clint begged

Natasha and Bucky complied without any protest. The air was cool and felt wonderful on his skin. The alley at the back of the club was dark and deserted. They could hear some waltz music from one of the jazzy looking buildings. Bucky was still not done and was rhythmically dancing as he walked, much to the amusement of Nat and Clint. Clint uploaded a Boomerang of his moves on Instagram along with some group pictures.

“Hadn’t taken you for a dancer, James”

Bucky abruptly stalled at the voice and lost control with his tangled legs, falling back on the pavement as Clint burst into giggling and Nat laughed her ass off.

Bucky flinched and closed his eyes in embarrassment.

“Professor”. He nodded as he took Steve’s hand to pull himself up. _You look criminally sexy in the black tux, by the way._

Natasha went ahead and hugged her teacher with glee. “You look dashing, Sir!” Clearly, alcohol was speaking. Steve, also a bit drunk blushed to a deep pink and turned to look at the two absolutely gorgeous women standing behind him. “Um.. Peggy and Sharon…um..they are my….”

“Ex-wives”. The fierce looking brunette spoke up.

“..and friends” the blond finished. Steve looked visibly relaxed. He would be insane if not for these two.

“So, Mr. Dancer, won’t we get to see any more of your moves?” Steve was grinning as he looked at Bucky. Bucky, who had been leaning on the pole (he actually wanted to swing around it like he did as a kid), looked up cockily and said “Only if your sexiness joins me” **_Now where did that_** _**come from**?_

Bucky realised how inappropriate that was as he looked at Sharon with her raised eyebrows and Peggy clearly seemed amused.

“ Haha..not much of a dancer, I am. Didn’t you leave me because of that, Peggy?” Steve seemed unfazed. **_Quality_** _**save**_

Clint, who was partially sober, now took charge. “Bucky, Nat. We should get going. Nice to meet you, Professor and friends! When do you start with your classes, Sir?”

“Next Week”

“We’ll see you then!” Bucky said almost too enthusiastically and Steve got a weird expression on his face as he waved them off.

………

“Oh my God! Why didn’t you stop me?” Discovering his drunken antics was not funny, especially when starting from Monday, they were to have classes with Steve. But then, he had bigger problems to deal with- the current one being the essay on ‘War and Peace’ that he had to submit.

“You’re such a nerd, Sarge” Clint was always the last one to start working and the first to finish. Of course he had time to comment.

Monday morning greeted them with a clear sunny sky. Bucky was in a good mood and looked forward to his class with Rogers. Academically and otherwise. He had heard good things from other students and wanted to know what could be so exciting about hardware designing, apart from the subject itself.

The lecture hall was almost full by the time they reached, a few seats in the first row vacant. Bucky hoped Steve wouldn’t remember the other night. In a few seconds the room went silent as the professor entered and walked right to the back of the class. A few students giggled. **_Ofcourse_** _._

Professor Rogers was wearing a plain white shirt and tucked in dark brown pants. His sleeves were rolled up and his salt and pepper hair a bit dishevelled. Bucky could feel an involuntary smile creeping up on his face. **_Could this man be any more beautiful_**?

“Good Morning. I am Professor Steve Rogers. You can call me Steve or Sir, whatever you like” Steve walked to the front as he gazed all over the classroom. Bucky cold feel his eyes on his back. And then he started talking.

If Bucky had been impressed with his deep voice, it was nothing compared to the words his teacher wove. Science seemed like a philosophy and art, when he spoke about it. In his two hour lecture, Steve had managed to create a world view that straddled across machines, and art and politics and literature. Charles Dickens and Charlie Chaplin, Artificial intelligence and Marx, Galileo and the Church, war and nuclear weapons…everything seemed to be there. Several students were clearly worshipping him right now, their eyes shining and fixated on Steve. How could they not?

“……and thus we come to the Modern times, when machines and humans can even be envisaged to be equal. Unnerving isn’t it? We’ll talk more about this tomorrow. Those who have questions can meet me after class in my office. Thank you.” Professor Rogers signed off. A group of excited students followed him out of the room.

And Bucky was just sitting there, slack jawed on his bench.

Natasha looked at him for the first time in two hours. They nodded at each other.

“Well, I see what all the hullabaloo was about. Let’s go guys. _We need to read”_. Clint said quietly.

 

……

James Buchanan Barnes was a 34 year old veteran enrolled in college and harbouring an intense intellectual crush (apart from much else) on his teacher. His ridiculously and effortlessly hot and super smart professor whom everyone else also loved. **_Way to go, Barnes_** _._

Bucky had made his first presentation today and was satisfied with the outcome. He was sweating in nervousness before the task, wincing at the thought of facing so many _kids_ but the pill had helped. He had stuttered a bit and had looked only at Natasha’s expressionless face but otherwise, he’d finished it fine. Professor Coulson quite like his nanobot prototype.

“That was innovative and uber cool, James” A blond from class complimented him after class, while patting softly on his arms. She was smiling shyly. “Umm...would you like to join me for coffee?”

“Sure he would, kid” Natasha chirped from him.

**_Well, no harm in a cup of coffee, is there?_** “Yes…okay”. Then he saw Steve leaving the classroom across the corridor over the girl’s head and immediately withdrew his statement. He took out his phone “I am so sorry…but I need to discuss something with mother urgently’ and he walked away quickly.

…..

“May I come in, uh…..Sir?

“James! Please have a seat” Steve looked delighted. **_Now, doesn’t he look happy._**

“I am sorry for the other night. I was um…a bit drunk and might have made some inappropriate remarks”

“Did you, now? I don’t ’seem to remember” **_Did he just smirk?_**

Bucky started to look around the room uncomfortably. It was definitely Steve’s. The walls were peppered with pieces of art and sketches. Some blueprints and were put up on the notice board and the golden lighting was warm and comforting. There were some bonsai oranges and tomato plants on the window sill behind them beige curtains were drawn apart to let in plenty of sunlight.

Bucky looked at Steve and smiled as he saw him swivelling on his chair. He relaxed.

“So, James.”

“It’s Bucky”

Steve looked amused

“Suits you. So, Bucky, what did you want to talk about?”

**_You._** “Nothing in particular. Just enjoyed your lectures a lot. You seem to have some peculiar opinions” Bucky kept the “and a very pretty mouth” to himself.

“Actually, I wanted to hear what you’d think..you know we seem to share life experience, in terms of years at least” Steve chuckled.

“How old are you, exactly?” _Smooth, Barnes._ Bucky internally grimaced at his question.

“Hitting 40 this year”

“You’re young to have so much knowledge”

“And you’re too old to be dancing on the streets and hitting on your professor” Steve quipped with the wicked grin back in place.

**_What? Just What?_ **

As far as Bucky remembers, he just escaped the room, with a piercing heat in his stomach and head.

…..

“Are you kidding me?” Natasha’s mouth was open.

“I am supposed to be your friend. Not drool all over you!” Darcy remarked.

“No dude! Why would you do that to your awesome hair? You look like a dignified grandpa now!” Clint exclaimed

“No he doesn’t. I can just see the beautiful grey in the blue of his eyes even better!” Another classmate of theirs chimed in.

Bucky just smiled tiredly as he rubbed his hand through his chopped hair. He had shaven as well this morning. Sam definitely thought he looked younger and less insane. _Obviously he wouldn’t have thought so if he’d seen me last night_

Last night had been rough. Clint had gone out and he was alone in the room unable to sleep. At around two, he suddenly woke up, his throat parched. He must have been dreaming but could not remember about what. He was relieved about that. However, as soon as he tried to get up from his bed, his body froze. There were no cudgels tying him to the bed. He was just pinned down, unable to move an inch. Bucky was panicked. He could see the fire fluid and fast reaching him, sweat flowing down his brow, his hand struggling to somehow grab hold of the bedpost, but his body wouldn’t budge and no voice would come out of his throat for help. He had resigned himself to death and had closed his eyes for the fire to engulf him when a few minutes later, everything slowed down. His senses returned. Bucky wriggled his toes, drenched in sweat and tears, still fearful. After an hour or so, he got up from bed. His body was itching from the inside. He tried to tire himself down by exercising but to no avail. He knew he shouldn’t be having these thoughts, but he wanted to hurt himself, the metal arm instinctively crushing his other arm. Thankfully, his phone buzzed right then. Sam was coming over for a run together.

By the time Sam arrived, Bucky had half chopped his hair, every strand looked uneven. Sam had looked at him in horror, but then had carefully evened it all out for him. Bucky shaved while Sam had made breakfast and then they talked. Bucky had always found easy to talk to Sam about anything. But he didn’t tell him about Steve. By 9, Bucky was ready to leave for class.

…….

He was walking back at a slow pace today. He was done for the day by afternoon and was terribly relieved not having to talk anymore to anyone and to drop his façade. He was tired to his bones. Bucky knew he would recover in a day or two and didn’t want Nat and Clint to notice and get bothered.

Lost in his thoughts, Bucky had somehow stopped on the pavement, when he realised that there was a car following him, honking at short interval. Annoyed, he turned back to sort out the matter, when he saw Steve in the driver’s seat. He simply nodded in a respectful greeting and tried to walk off when he heard Steve calling out to him. He was out of his car and caught up with Bucky in seconds. **_Oh no. You don’t want to see my NOW_** _._

“Hello Bucky! Where are you off to? Almost missed you there! And boy, don’t you clean up well?” Steve had a look of admiration in his eyes.

Bucky slightly smiled. But he didn’t want a conversation at the moment.

By now Steve looked concerned.

“Are you okay? You don’t look very fine. I hope you are eating and sleeping well. Umm I mean… don’t burden yourself too much with the degree.”

Bucky looked up at Steve affected by the sincerity in his voice. His eyes wore a trouble look and he was frowning too hard. Bucky did not even realise when a single tear rolled down his cheek and the next minute he was covering his face with his hands trying to stifle his sobs. Almost immediately, he felt strong arms hugging him, comforting him.

“It’s alright, Bucky. Just cry it out…. I’m here….take your time”.

After what seemed like hours to him, Steve slowly walked him into his car parked nearby and brought him coffee. He got in himself and smiled brightly at Bucky. “Feeling better, are you?’

“Apart from being mortified with embarrassment,yes I feel lighter. Thank you, Sir. And I really want to apologize for burdening you”

Steve’s expression faltered a little “You might be old, a veteran and much else, but right now you are my student. And as your teacher, it is my responsibility and duty to help you with whatever’s bothering you and I won’t hear of any apology or embarrassment”

Bucky just looks the other side through the car.

Steve waits for a minute or so before looking searchingly at Bucky. “Bucky, you can talk to me. I can understand what you are experiencing is too overwhelming and personal to share, but I can give an objective hearing and it’s always better to flush it out of your system”

“Tell me about the most favourite book of yours”

“Hmmm….as a kid I used to adore ‘The chronicles of Narnia’. I adored Aslan. Every mechanical thing in that story had life. I wanted to make things like that…a living lamp post with the warm glow… Later I saw how even a children’s tale was so open in its critique of Modernity, our destructive passions. It’s still one of my most favourite worlds to get lost into.”

When Bucky glanced at Steve, his eyes were partly closed as if he was far away, but then he opened his eyes and asked expectantly from Bucky “What about yours? You’ve taken the lit class, right?”

“Well I don’t have a favourite as such but years ago…I’d loved reading ‘Kidnapped’ by Stevenson. It was my first real book actually. Anyhow, I am currently reading 1984 for the seventh time and that book never fails to give me the chills. The panic, the pain, the helplessness, the hope, fear…there are just too many emotions for a world that is hell bent on repressing all of it.”

Steve’s opened his mouth and closed again without uttering a word. Then “You feel it all, right? You’ve felt it yourself.” Bucky just looks back expressionless but his eyes have hardened.

Steve doesn’t push further. “Okay, let’s go eat. I am starving”

Once they are comfortably seated in the Indian restaurant, Steve takes off his coat and looks hungrily at the menu. Bucky has relaxed a lot by now and slowly his pensive mood was leaving him. He realises that he hadn’t eaten since morning as his stomach makes funny noises. Steve just smiles and quickly orders for both of them as Bucky has little experience with Indian food.

Bucky shuffles in his seat. Then it dawns upon him. **_Wait. What? How had this happened? Why was he sitting opposite to his favourite teacher and current crush waiting for dinner? Oh Fuck. Shit. This is hell. I cried in front of him. He barely knows me and now he must be all weirded out and thinking he’s obliged to help me or something. Aren’t you perfect, Barnes? But then Steve had said it was okay. He was there for him. But not in ‘that’ way. For God’s sake, he was his teacher. Oh damn. Fuck it._**

Grateful for his teacher’s kindness, Bucky initiates conversation this time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
